TOW Everybody Finds Out
by MeganLucy26
Summary: Each Chapter Is Based Around Different Ways Of How Everyone Could Have Found Out About Monica and Chandler :)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note...

I've Been Thinking About This Idea For A While And I Finally Decided To Do It :) Basically Each Chapter Is A Different Way That Everyone Else Could Have Found Out About Monica And Chandler. Updates Will Be Slow Maybe 1 Per 2/3 Months Until I Run Out Of Ideas As This Isn't One Of My Main Stories. Hope You All Enjoy The First Chapter And Please R&R

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

Chandler pulled himself out of bed, glancing at his bedside clock that red 2:59 and wrapped his robe around him. He opened his bedroom door, stepped out and quietly closed it behind him- so as not to wake Joey, before tiptoeing across the apartment and out into the hall. He stood facing the door to apartment 20, a huge grin spreading across his face. He lifted his hand and quietly knocked, just loud enough so that Monica could hear him. A few seconds later Monica appeared at the door matching Chandlers grin.

"Hey" He whispered as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her lips passionately "I missed you" He sighed as he placed his forehead on hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's only been a few hours" Monica replied.

"But we were with everyone else and I couldn't do this" Chandler whispered as he leaned down so their lips were just millimetres apart before softly kissing her. Gentle at first but as the seconds turned to minutes the passion began to rise. Chandler licked her bottom lip and Monica didn't hesitate, opening her mouth allowing Chandler's tongue access. The kisses started to become more frenzied and urgent.

"Mmm" Monica moaned slightly to loud, at risk of waking Rachel "Bedroom" She whispered pulling herself away from him and walking towards her bedroom door "Coming?" She asked when she reached the door, turned around and saw Chandler standing in the same spot, a huge smile across his face.

"Yeah, just thinking about how beautiful you are" Chandler smiled as he strode across the apartment, stopping in front of her.

"You're cute" Monica smiled as she grabbed his hand, pulled him into her bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Chandler awoke the next morning with Monica sleeping in his arms. She was so gorgeous, even this early in the morning. Her hair was fanned out across his shoulder and some of her pillow and her arms were curled up against her chest and his side. Her silk robe and panties were sprawled across the floor at the end of the bed along with his boxers and robe. He wished he could go to sleep with her all the time and then wake up with her the following morning but they couldn't. They hadn't told their friends about them yet and were certainly not ready too. Everyone was to busy fussing over Phoebe and helping her get her life back to normal after carrying her brothers triplets to pay any attention to them, so keeping it a secret had become kind of easy. Chandler moved his gaze back down to Monica who was slowly starting to wake up.

"Morning beautiful" Chandler whispered into her hair.

"Morning" Monica replied as she let out a yawn before turning her head to face Chandler "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe" Chandler chuckled as he kissed her lips softly "You're just so beautiful that I couldn't keep my eyes off you"

"You're so sweet" Monica blushed as she kissed him again.

"I should get going" Chandler whispered when they broke apart.

"Stay a bit longer, please" Monica begged.

"Come on Mon, you know I'd love to stay here with you all day but we can't" Chandler said as he kissed her neck.

"5 minutes?" Monica whispered as she let out a soft moan.

"Mmm" Chandler sighed as he continued to kiss and suck her neck "5 minutes but then I really have to go before Joey and Rach wake up"

"Kay" Monica replied as she rolled onto her back, allowing Chandler to climb on top of her straddling her with his legs.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes okay and then when everyone goes to work I promise we'll spend some more time together" Chandler whispered as he pulled on his boxers and robe.

"I like the sound of that" Monica smiled as she too pulled on her panties, grabbed some pyjama pants and one of Chandlers t-shirts she had stolen when they had first got together and pulled them on.

"I'll see you in 10 minutes then" Chandler said as they both walked towards the door.

"Okay" Monica said as she grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open slightly before turning back to Chandler and slamming her lips into his. Chandler slowly began to back them out her bedroom so they were now standing in the doorway.

"Mon, I should go. If someone walks in now this-" Chandler started as he lifted his head and found himself and Monica being stared at by 4 pairs of eyes "Erm..."

"I knew you were in there with someone!" Rachel shrieked causing Monica to jerk round to face them.

"Hi guys, why are you all here so early?" Monica asked nervously.

"Mon, it's 9 o'clock" Phoebe replied.

"Oh..." Monica said as she turned back around to face Chandler "Can you give us one minute?" She said as she pushed Chandler back into her bedroom and slammed the door behind them "What are we going to do?"

"I don't think we have much choice" Chandler replied as he ran his hand through his hair.

"So are we gunna tell them?" Monica asked.

"I guess so" Chandler smiled "Come on" He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back out the bedroom "Guys we need to talk to you" He said as they exited her bedroom to find Rachel, Ross and Joey sitting on the sofa and Phoebe in the armchair.

"Okay" They replied.

"Okay here's the thing. Me and Mon are seeing each other" Chandler said as he wrapped his arms around Monica's waist waiting to see the reaction of their friends.

"Nice!" Joey shouted.

"I knew there was something going on with you 2!" Phoebe said.

"This is great!" Rachel shrieked.

"Dude! That's my little sister!" Ross yelled as he lunged towards Chandler who immediately ran into the kitchen.

"Ross, we're not just fooling around, I- I love her" Chandler stated staring past Ross and towards where Monica stood in front of the tv.

"You- you what?" Ross asked as Rachel, Phoebe and Joey watched in amazement.

"I love her" Chandler repeated as he walked around the sofa and stood in front of Monica "I love you Monica" He whispered.

"I love you too Chandler" Monica replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist before leaning down and passionately kissing her.

"Aww!" Rachel and Phoebe cooed.

"Oh my god! My best friend and my sister!" Ross laughed happily.

"This is amazing" Joey said as Monica and Chandler pulled away.

"It is, isn't it" Monica smiled as they kissed again.

* * *

Hey Everyone So I Know This Is Really Rubbish But I Wanted To Write Something Like This So There You Have It! :) Please R&R :D


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note...

Hey Everyone So Here's Another Possibility Of How Everyone Could Have Found Out :)

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

"Hey babe" Chandler said down the phone to his girlfriend of 5 months Monica.

"Hey honey. When are you going to be home?" Monica asked.

"Not long now. Is anybody else home?"

"Nope, they've all gone to the movies"

"Lucky us"

"Yep, hurry back"

"I will babe. See you in a bit"

"Bye" Monica smiled as she put down the phone.

* * *

Almost 30 minutes later Chandler finally returned home to his apartment, he quickly removed his suit jacket and tie before making his away across the hall and into apartment 20.

"Hey" Chandler smiled when he walked in and saw Monica leaning up against the counter stirring something in a saucepan "Whatcha cooking?"

"Macaroni and cheese with small cut up hotdogs" Monica smiled as she pulled out 2 plates and began to dish up.

"You know me so well"

"Yep, anyway where's my kiss?"

"Here" Chandler smiled as he leaned towards her planting a soft kiss on her lips "Better?" He asked when they broke away.

"Much better" She smiled as she placed a plate down in front of him.

* * *

Once they'd finished eating Chandler had helped to clear up and they were now cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

"This is boring" Monica sighed as she switched off the tv and turned to face him.

"Yep" Chandler replied "So whatcha wanna do?"

"Well let me see we have the whole apartment to ourselves" Monica whispered "Everybody else is out and we haven't had sex in 24 hours so I think you know what I'm getting at" She giggled as he kissed her passionately.

"I love you" Chandler whispered against the pale skin of her neck.

"What?" Monica asked as she moved to look into his eyes.

"I love you" Chandler smiled.

"I love you too" Monica replied before smashing her lips back into his.

"So, so much" Chandler muttered as he pushed her back against the sofa and climbed on top of her. He edged his hand slowly up her chest before pulling her dress up and over her head, she did the same with his shirt and pants.

"Mmm, Chandler" Monica moaned as he removed her bra ever so slowly before returning his lips to hers. They continued to make out for at least 5 minutes before he moved his hand down to the rim of her panties and sliding them down her legs. She lay completely naked underneath him squirming slightly as he leant into her so their groins were touching.

"Mmhmm" Chandler moaned loudly as Monica's hand slid down his chest and began to fiddle with the waist band of his boxers. But before they could continue any further the front door flew open and the lights flickered on.

"Oh my god!" Rachel squealed as she quickly turned away and Chandler did his best to cover up Monica's naked body.

"Rach? What's-" Ross trailed of as he entered the apartment where his best friend and sister came into view "What the fuck!?"

"Oh my god!" Phoebe shouted as she ran in followed by Joey.

"Nice!" Joey said as he remained staring at Monica and Chandler.

"Chandler! What the fuck are you doing to my little sister?" Ross shouted still facing away from them.

"I really, really can't answer that right now if you get what I mean" Chandler moaned as Monica giggled slightly.

"Guys can you just give us 10 minutes while we sort ourselves out?" Monica asked "And then I promise we'll explain everything"

"Come on guys, they've already started they might as well finish it" Rachel said as she ushered Ross and Joey out the apartment before Phoebe closed the door.

"Quickie?" Monica asked.

"I don't think we have another choice" Chandler smiled as he resumed his previous position on top of her.

* * *

"Guys are you done in there?" Rachel shouted as she knocked on the door.

"One second!" Monica shouted as she pulled on her dress "Okay!" She shouted.

"Chandler!" Ross shouted as he ran towards Chandler who was still buttoning up his shirt.

"Ross!" Monica shouted "Please just sit down and listen" She said as she joined Chandler on the armchair.

"Aren't you gunna sit down?" Chandler asked as he looked at his friends who were all still standing by the door.

"We're not sitting on any of the furniture until its been sterilised" Rachel replied.

"We only did it on the couch" Monica replied as she stood up and sat on the couch, Chandler following her "Okay?" The other 4 nodded as Rachel and Phoebe sat down on the armchair, Ross sat down on the green ottoman and Joey sat on the floor.

"Come on then spill" Phoebe said.

"Okay look we've been seeing each other since London" Chandler started "And things kinda progressed from there you know?"

"Not really" Ross mumbled.

"Ross please, can you just be happy for us?" Monica asked practically begging her brother.

"I suppose" Ross sighed.

"Thank you" Chandler smiled.

"Okay new plan for the night! Girls night in!" Rachel announced.

"No boys allowed!" Phoebe shouted.

"You 2 just want the gossip!" Joey said.

"You can talk I bet you wanna know too!" Rachel said.

"We don't have to agree to this do we?" Monica asked.

"Yep, right boys out you go!" Phoebe said as she stood up ushering Joey out the door while Rachel ushered Ross.

"I'll come over later, okay?" Chandler said.

"Kay" Monica smiled "Love you"

"Love you too" Chandler replied before they both turned to face the 4 shocked faces of their friends.

"What?" Monica questioned.

"Your in love?" Rachel asked.

"I thought we made that pretty clear a minute ago with the love you, love you too" Chandler said.

"Aww I'm so happy for you both!" Phoebe cheered "Now out we want the gossip!" She said as Monica and Chandler shared one final kiss before the boys were pushed out the apartment.

"This is just amazing!" Rachel said.

"I know!" Monica laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note...

Hey Everyone So This Scenario Takes Place During The One With The Resolutions! Hope You All Enjoy It And Please R&R!

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

It was New Year and the gang was holding a party to celebrate 1998 and to welcome 1999. 12 o'clock had already been and gone but the party was still going strong. Chandler and Monica had found solitude in the hall between their apartments.

"How did we actually convince Ross and Phoebe and Joey and Rachel to kiss?" Chandler laughed as he hugged his girlfriend of 4 months.

"No idea" Monica giggled as Chandler placed soft kisses down her neck and onto her pale, freckled chest "We really shouldn't be doing this here" She moaned as he moved the strap of her dress and bra exposing her bare shoulder.

"Where else do we have to go? There are people in both our apartments" Chandler muttered against her skin before returning his lips to hers.

"We'll just have to-" Monica started but was interrupted by another of Chandlers kisses "-find a compromise" She finished as she pushed away from him before taking his hand in hers and pulling him down the stairs away from their apartments and down onto the floor below.

"Where we going?" Chandler asked but didn't need an answer when they stopped in front of the storage closet of the building. Without a second thought their lips were locked together and Chandler was backing them into the closet.

Chandler slammed the door shut behind them before backing Monica further into the closet before she was sandwiched between him and the wall.

"Mon" Chandler whispered against her lips.

"Yeah?" Monica asked.

"I love you" Chandler replied moving back slightly to look into her deep, blue eyes that were now shining brightly with tears.

"I love you too Chandler" Monica whispered before smashing her lips back into his.

* * *

One time was never enough for Chandler and Monica and they were now half way through their second time. Monica's dress was pushed up to her hips and to Chandlers delight he'd found out she'd gone commando all night. Chandlers pants and boxers were bunched around his ankles and they were close to climaxing.

"Chandler..." Monica moaned as he continued to tease her, but before they could continue any further the closet door flew open and their 4 friends stood wide eyed after tiding up from the party.

"Oh my god!" Rachel and Phoebe chorused, Ross stood frozen to the spot and Joey stood smiling widely at them.

"Hey guys you know Monica" Chandler smiled sarcastically "Shit..." He moaned.

"Do us a favour and shut the door" Monica smiled "Okay thanks" She added before returning her lips to Chandlers without even waiting for the door to close.

* * *

Not wanting to face their friends straight away Chandler had suggested a third time and Monica hadn't took much convincing.

"Ross is gunna kill me" Chandler chuckled as he buttoned up his pants and Monica fixed her dress.

"Do we have to go back? I mean it's New Years Eve for gods sake and we're both sober" Monica complained.

"Come on. Lets go crash a party" Chandler smiled as he laced his hand with Monica's before they both ran out the closet, down the stairs and out into the brisk New York air.

* * *

After attending a grand total of 4 parties, drinking more as the parties went by Chandler and Monica were officially wasted.

"I love you" Chandler smiled at Monica as they lay in the grass of Central Park.

"I love you too" Monica giggled as she kissed his clumsily "I wanna muffin" She said suddenly.

"Me too" Chandler laughed as they both stood up laughing hysterically and began to wonder out the park and down the familiar street. They rounded the corner and both fell through the door of their usual coffee shop- Central Perk.

"Looks like you 2 had a good New Years Eve" Gunther chuckled "What can I get you?"

"2 muffins please" Monica smiled before they both collapsed onto the old, orange couch, Chandler slightly on top of Monica.

"Well this is a nice position to be in" Chandler smiled seductively before locking his lips with Monica's.

"Your muffins" Gunther said as he placed the plate that held 2 muffins on it down onto the table.

"Thanks" Chandler smiled before taking one of the muffins, breaking a piece off and offering it to Monica.

"There you are!" Rachel's voice pierced the air as she, Phoebe, Joey and Ross walked into Central Perk "Thanks Gunther"

"No problem. Oh and they're pretty wasted so I wouldn't try and get that much out of them" Gunther smiled.

"Where the heck have you 2 been?" Joey asked as he sat down on the armchair next to Phoebe while Rachel and Ross sat at the table.

"Chandler? Monica?" Ross questioned but neither of them answered too focused on eating their muffins and occasionally kissing.

"We're not gunna get anything out of them now" Phoebe said "Lets just take them home" She said as they all stood up, Chandler and Monica following as they laughed loudly before walking clumsily out the coffee house and up the stairs and into apartment 20.

"Night" Monica giggled as she pulled Chandler towards her room.

"Nighty night" Chandler laughed before the bedroom door slammed shut and their giggles grew into a fit of laughter.

"I love drunk Monica" Rachel laughed.

"Me too" Joey laughed "I don't think I've ever seen Chandler so drunk"

* * *

"Arghh!" Monica moaned as she slowly sat up in bed her fingers pressed to her temple, on her nightstand sat a glass of water and 4 aspirin tablets. She took 2 of them quickly before turning to Chandler and kissing his lips softly.

"Ahh!" Chandler groaned as his eyes opened and he saw Monica smiling widely at him.

"You got a hangover too huh?" Monica giggled as she handed him the glass and the remaining 2 tablets.

"Yup" Chandler smiled as he took the tablets before placing the glass down and kissing Monica passionately.

"Look who's up" Rachel smiled as she peered into the bedroom.

"Ahh! To much noise!" Chandler groaned as he collapsed back onto the bed.

"You're in a good mood for this early in the morning Rach" Monica said as she lay back down next to Chandler.

"It's 6 in the evening. Don't you remember what happened?" Rachel asked as Chandler and Monica shook their heads "Come on" She smiled as she walked out the room, Chandler and Monica following close behind.

"Hey look Mondler woke up" Joey smiled as he moved from the table to the couch where Ross, Phoebe and Rachel were now sitting.

"What?" Chandler asked "How? What?"

"What's the first thing you remember from the party yesterday?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh my god!" Monica shrieked "The closet!" She said turning to Chandler.

"The closet and we really would appreciate it if you guys explained what's going on here" Ross said as he motioned between the 2 of them who were cuddled up on the armchair.

"Didn't you see us in the closet?" Chandler asked confused.

"Yeah and then you told us you'd explain so we came back up here and you never came back, next thing we know is we get a call from Gunther telling us that you 2 are in Central Perk on the verge of fucking each other on the couch" Phoebe informed them.

"We were- What?" Monica asked.

"Never mind about all that could you just tell is what's going on" Ross asked.

"Okay, we've been seeing each other since London" Chandler smiled kissing Monica's lips softly.

"Aw!" Rachel and Phoebe chorused.

"Nice!" Joey shouted.

"My best friend and my sister!" Ross cheered "Wait! Chandler!"

"Ah! Ross to much noise!" Chandler replied.

"Leave him alone Ross" Monica said as Ross sank back into his seat "Anyway I'm hungry"

"Me too" Joey added.

"You're always hungry" Chandler snipped sarcastically.

"Your point?" Joey asked.

"Shall we order some pizza?" Rachel asked as everyone sounded their agreement.

"Okay, the usual then?" Monica asked as everyone nodded and she retreated to the kitchen, picked up the phone and phoned the pizza company. As Monica put down the phone Chandler came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist causing her to jump "Shit Chan, you scared the hell outta me"

"Sorry" Chandler smiled innocently as he turned her around before lifting her up onto the counter and kissing her passionately.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

So Everyone Most Of You Commented On My Recent One Shot 'Not What You Think' Asking Me To Continue It. I've Thought About This And I Am Considering Writing 1 Or 2 Extra Chapters For You All :) Anyway If You Go To My Profile Above My Profile Picture There Is A Poll Asking Whether You Want It Continued Or Not So Please Vote So I Can See What You All Want :) Oh And Please Review This Chapter Cause I Really Thought It Was Different For Monica And Chandler And I Really Enjoyed Writing It :)


End file.
